Mt Hakurei High School
by Enchanting Harmony
Summary: In her sophmore year, Kagome thinks life couldnt get any better when she n her friends make the cheerleading squad. but her sister kikyo plans on making her life a living hell. will she be able to survive? InuxKag SanxMiro KouxAya SessxKag ShippoxKilala


**Mt. Hakurei High School**

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned Inuyasha. I always do. But the wish has never come true. So there.**

**Jamicka: So, do you guys know what this stories supposed to be about?**

**Karlissa: How am I supposed to know? I'm not a mind reader, smart one.**

**Jess: You two idiots are always going at it…ask Raquel, cuz unlike you guys, she has a brain. And there's no way I'm actually telling you guys what this story is about, since I'm the only one who knows.**

**Raquel: All I got is that its about a high school. That's all I got.**

**Jamicka: Well, no duh, stupid!**

**Nevaeh: All of you shut up! Just let the stupid story start!**

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

"Welcome to Mt. Hakurei High School, students! I'm your principal, Mrs. Kimura. Call me Ms. Sakura, though. I can tell, this is the beginning of another fabulous year!" Mrs. Kimura said over the intercom.

"Hey guys, what's up? I haven't seen you guys all summer!" Kagome exclaimed, sitting next to her best friend, Sango.

"Yeah, you have. We hung out almost, like, the whole time!" Kilala said, laughing as she sat on the desk next to Kagome.

"Whatever, it's still great to see you guys in school." Kagome replied, smiling. Sango rolled her eyes.

"Only for you. You don't need to catch up on grades or anything. You're like, extremely smart, Kags." Sango told her friend, waving her hand over Kagome's head.

"Look, the screwed up idiots, this was come." Kilala whispered, frowning. Her friends followed her gaze, and the bright mood immediately dampened.

"Wassup?" Inuyasha said loudly, giving on of his usual cocky grins. Kagome rolled her eyes. Behind him, his brother Sesshomaru walked in.

"Must you be so loud?" Sesshomaru asked, rolling his eyes as well. Inuyasha just shrugged and walked on.

"You shouldn't even be here. You had to be an idiot and play hooky one too many times last year." Inuyasha replied.

The door opened, and Inuyasha's three best friends Miroku, Shippo and Koga walked in. Koga pushed the door closed behind him and a loud "Ouch!" was heard. The door opened and a girl with red hair put into two ponytails and green eyes barged in, slamming the door behind her. It was another one of Kagome's best friends, Ayame.

"What the hell is wrong with you, you pompous jackass!" Ayame screeched, glaring at Koga.

"What are you talking about?" Koga asked, raising an eyebrow in genuine confusion.

"I'm talking about you being too much of a jerk to notice I was behind you and you slammed the freaking door in my face!" Ayame screamed, stomping back to where Kagome and the others were.

"Psycho chic…" Koga murmured, shaking his head and turning back to his friends.

Ayame grumbled as she sat down with her friends, glaring down at the desk she was sitting at, which was right next to Kilala.

"Nice one, Aya." Kagura commented, laughing.

"Kagura? When did you get here?" Sango asked, jumping, looking at the girl who was sitting next to her.

"You don't need to know." Kagura replied, smirking. She was, after all, despite being the newest addition to the group, tough and mischievous. She was close to Sango because of her strong loyalty to defending her friends and fighting for them. She was close to Kilala because she was very mischievous. She was close to the others just for being a good friend.

"Weird…" Sango said, backing away from Kagura, who simply laughed.

In the front of the room, Inuyasha and his friends were talking.

"Ah, a new school year. New teachers, new friends, new lessons…" Miroku said, trailing off.

"New girls to grope?" Shippo guessed, and Miroku simply sighed in response.

"I can't believe I got stuck here…" Sesshomaru complained, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Your own fault." Shippo shrugged. He may not have been the smartest in the group, since Sesshomaru was, but he was the most sensible most of the time.

"Hot…" Miroku murmured, staring at Kagome and her friends.

"Them? Feh. Their a bunch of idiots, that's what they are." Inuyasha replied, glaring at the girls.

"Whatever, but the brunette… she's gorgeous." Miroku went on.

"Who, Sango? She's okay, but she's still…" Inuyasha trailed off, not sure what to say. He only hated Sango because she was best friends with…_her._

"Inuyasha, don't overdue it. I can see the steam coming from your ears." Sesshomaru joked. Inuyasha scoffed. "Besides, you only have a problem with Kagome. But she's not as terrible as you seem to think though, is she?" Sesshomaru asked, knowing his brother hated Kagome, but didn't even remember why. Inuyasha scoffed again.

"Let's just get a seat." Shippo said, sitting down next to the window. Sesshomaru sat next to him, and Koga next to him. Since this was a 3 row, that was it. Inuyasha and Miroku looked around but only found one set of desk they could sit at- right behind Kagome and her friends. Miroku eagerly sat behind Sango, and Inuyasha took the seat behind Kagome.

"I can't believe this…" Kagome groaned, letting her head fall to the desk with a _thump._ Sango murmured an agreement. Inuyasha opened his folder, took out an empty piece of paper, balled it up, and threw it at Kagome. It hit of course, but she didn't react. Her friends glanced over their shoulders at him, but soon turned back to their friend.

Inuyasha threw another paper ball. And another. And another. And another. And another. And another. And another. And another. And another. And another. And another. And another. That must've been it, because Kagome snapped. She shot up, turned to him and glared. She was about to say something but was stopped by Sango.

"Kags, don't do it honey. He's not worth it." Sango murmured, grabbing her friends arm and glaring at Inuyasha. Kagome took a deep breath and sat back down.

"Spineless wimp…" Inuyasha whispered to Miroku. Kagura whipped her head around and glared at them both. Her eyes dared Miroku to answer. When he didn't, she slowly turned back around.

"So, Inuyasha…" Miroku whispered, too low for the girls to hear. "If you don't want Kagome, you know that means she's up for grabs, right?"

"Like I care what that wench does." Inuyasha scoffed.

"You sure?" Miroku asked.

"What that wench does is none of my business. Any guy can have her. I don't care." Inuyasha replied, closing his eyes and leaning back.

Miroku looked toward the front of the room and Sesshomaru was looking back at them liked he'd heard them. He smirked and turned back to Shippo, starting up another conversation.

A few minutes later, their homeroom teacher came in and told them that where they were sitting would be their new permanent seats. The whole class cheered, but the teacher didn't seem to care.

"Well, I guess you should know, I am Mrs. Yamada, your new homeroom teacher. Blah blah blah…welcome back…have a good year…how was your summer…you know, I really don't care. Have fun until the bell rings." Mrs. Yamada said. She had short, black hair that went to her shoulders, and she had gold tips on her hair. She looked no older than 27.

Then, the door burst open, and Kikyo Higurashi, Kagome's twin sister, strutted in. She wore a skimpy outfit, and basically every guy, except Jakotsu Shichinintai, who was gay and frankly found Kikyo to be an annoying slut.

Kikyo strutted to the back of the room, knocked Kagura's books of her desk, pushed Miroku aside, and sat on Inuyasha's lap, immediately pressing her lips to his. Mrs. Yamada rolled her eyes, and went back to playing Bejeweled on her cell phone. Kagome and her friends gagged, but Kagura was staring at her books on the floor.

"That good for nothing slut…" She hissed, put she picked up her books anyway. She couldn't do much else, because Ms. Sakura told her she had been let go all those other times, but next time it would be expulsion. Kikyo eventually got off of Inuyasha's lap and sat in the chair next to him, behind Kilala.

When the bell rang, Kikyo dropped her books on top of Inuyasha's and left. Inuyasha picked her books up and was about to follow when he saw Sesshomaru walk towards him. He thought his brother came to talk to him, but was shocked to another point when Sesshomaru stopped in front of Kagome and her friends.

"Hello Kagome." He said, giving her a small smile.

"Hey Sesshomaru…what's up?" She asked, cautiously.

"Well, I was wondering, is it alright if I walk you to your next class?" Sesshomaru asked, shrugging nonchalantly. Kagome's friends smiled and nodded, leaving and giggling. Kagome sighed…they always left her when a guy came over that wasn't Inuyasha. Apparently, his brother was okay too.

"Well, sure, Sesshomaru. I'd love for you to walk me to class." Kagome replied, smiling. He took Kagome's books and the two walked together out of the classroom.

Inuyasha hadn't moved. He was frozen in shock. His brother…and Kagome… It just didn't add up. Miroku nudged him, and Inuyasha snapped back to his senses. Mad at his brother for showing an interest in Kagome. And mad at himself…because he was mad about it. Kagome was just another stupid girl. Not nearly as good as Kikyo.

But he couldn't shake this feeling Kagome mattered to him far more than any other girl had…even Kikyo.

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

**Jess: Chapter 1 of my awesome new story. Short, I know, but hey, maybe it'll leave my readers wanting more.**

**Nevaeh: Sure, whatever.**

**Jamicka: I think it was okay.**

**Karlissa: Yeah, I guess.**

**Zadata: Well, I for one liked it. **

**Raquel: Yeah, it wasn't terrible. Anyways, review or Jess won't update!**

**Jess: Yeah! Thanks to everyone who's reading this! R&R!**


End file.
